Flanders House
|image = File:FlandersHouse.png |imagewidth = 250px |Row 1 title = Cost |Row 1 info = 540 |Row 2 title = Level Required |Row 2 info = 3 |Row 3 title = Characters Unlocked |Row 3 info = Ned Flanders |Row 4 title = Income |Row 4 info = 10, 1 Varies (Wild West 2016 Event) |Row 5 title = Collection Time |Row 5 info = 10 minutes 4h (Wild West 2016 Event) |Row 6 title = Size |Row 6 info = 6x8 |Row 7 title = Building Time |Row 7 info = 1m30s |Row 8 title = Quest |Row 8 info = The New Evergreen Terrace Pt.3 |Row 9 title = Action |Row 9 info = Income Tax |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} The is a house owned by Ned Flanders. When the house is built he is unlocked. Ned, Rod and Todd Flanders live here, and Maude lived here until her death. The house costs 540 cash to build, and is considered to be a tutorial building as it is required to be purchased during the game tutorial. About 744 Evergreen Terrace is the address of the house where the Flanders Family live. They live next door, to the left, of the Simpsons, at 742 Evergreen Terrace. The house was destroyed by a hurricane, but was rebuilt (shoddily) by the citizens of Springfield shortly thereafter. Jobs Involved Barbarian Homer * Raid Flanders House - 60m Devil Flanders * Emergency Satanic Bible Study - 8h Lisa * Babysit Rod and Todd - 8h Ned * Emergency Bible Studies - 8h Ninja Homer * Smash Up Flanders House - 4h Maude * Chat with Ned - 60m * Wander the Halls - 60m * Play in the Ceiling Fan - 8h Rod * Pray - 60m * Memorize Scripture - 4h * Play Bible Blaster - 8h Santa Flanders * Celebrate the Holidays - 24h Shredded Ned * Trim the Hedge - 4h Shary Bobbins * Encourage Evil Deeds - 60m Todd * Pray - 60m * Memorize Scripture - 4h Bart Simpson *''Collect Books - 8h'' Homer Simpson *''Ask For Ned's Help - 60m'' *''Get Possessed By Maude - 12h'' *''Eat Everything in Ned's House - 12h'' *''Raid Random Fridges - 7h '' *''Raid Another Random Fridge - 7h '' Ned Flanders *''Prepare Easter Dinner - 4h'' *''Give Business Tips - 12h'' *''Spend Time With Possessed Homer - 12h '' Maude's Ghost *''Possess Homer - 12h'' Rod Flanders *''Go Home - 4h'' Roscoe *''Chat with Flanders - 8h'' *''Take Notes - 12h'' Todd Flanders *''Go Home - 4h'' Homer * Steal a Disco Ball - 30m * Steal Ice Sculptures - 4h Trivia *When someone is doing a task here, the houses sprinklers come on. *Like most other houses, Homer Simpson can raid the Flanders' food in the Days of Future Future Promotional. * If the player does not have Rod and Todd, they can still have Lisa's Babysitting task, and it rewards the standard amount of cash for an 8h job. Once Rod and Todd have been unlocked (after building Sir Putt-A-Lot's), all three characters are required, and it makes 3 times the cash and XP. *The player is first forced to build it next to the Simpsons' house, but afterwards, they can put it anywhere they want. * During the Wild West 2016 Event, Bandits were spawned from the . As such, it's income was temporarily changed to spawning a number of bandits every four hours. The number of bandits depended on the level of the Town Plaza. Façades *Christmas Flanders Home *Tasteful Festive Flanders House Gallery 800px-744_Evergreen_Terrace.png My_Springfield.png|A Springfield with the . Category:Buildings Category:Homes Category:Level 3 Category:Non Premium Items Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Visitable Homes Category:Simpsons Tycoon Category:6x8 Size